


Mornings Like This

by PupcakePls



Category: Emmerdale, Vanessa Woodfield/Charity Dingle - Fandom, Vanessa and Charity - Fandom, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First fic in this fandom so be kind pls, Fluff and Humor, fluff and a bit of smut, gets a bit hot and heavy, hair-braiding prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupcakePls/pseuds/PupcakePls
Summary: Little ficlet based on a prompt I found on Tumblr - "shh. stop moving. I'm just braiding your hair."
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've literally become OBSESSED with this fandom and this pairing over the past year and have finally worked up the energy (and courage) to try and write my own fanfic for them so if its shite then I'm real sorry but hey ho, at least I've had fun writing it! 
> 
> It's just a little something based off of a prompt I found on Tumblr which, as soon as I read, my mind legit went wild thinking up little fantasies of what it could entail for these two, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or feedback ((but pls try not to be too harsh because I'm only little and I don't think my wee heart could take it lmao)) <3 k thanks bye

She feels tender fingers moving slowly through her hair, barely even making contact with her mess of curls but she feels it none the less, pulling her out of her slumber as the seconds pass. She lays there for a minute longer, basking in the peace of being woken in this way before letting out a content sigh, signalling to Vanessa that her nimble fingers have worked their magic. 

She starts to shift in an attempt to turn over to face her girlfriend, however, at the slightest hint of movement, her hair is abruptly yanked and she moves no further, reaching her hand up to the source of pain.

“Ouch! Ness, what are you doing? You know, if you wanna get freaky in the morning, all you’ve got to do is ask.” Her brows crease slightly, both in confusion and amusement at Vanessa’s antics.

“Shh you. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.” The smaller blonde simply states as she continues to pick up pieces of hair, twisting them around each other in her fingers.

Charity can’t help but let out a breathy laugh as she rolls her eyes. “Wow babe. And here’s me thinking I was being woken up all cute by my girlfriend but no, you’ve just decided to do what twelve-year-old girls do on sleepovers.”

“Oi you,” Vanessa slaps the back of Charity’s shoulder in jest before returning to complete the last few bits of the braid, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we are in fact two girls on a sleepover so really, I’m just fulfilling one of our girly duties.” She takes a second to look at the finished braid in her hand and smiles, proud of her work considering one of them was asleep for most of it _and_ she had to do it all laying on her side.

She pulls Charity’s free shoulder towards her and guides the braid around and down as Charity turns over to face her, gently laying it down once she settles, finally seeing it frame her sleepy face. “And anyway, who says you didn’t get woken up ‘all cute’ by your girlfriend? I for one think you look adorable.” Vanessa raises her eyebrows and smiles smugly at Charity, watching as she rolls her eyes but can’t fight smiling right back.

Out of curiosity, Charity reaches up and picks up the braid, moving it to a spot in front of her face where she can just about see the end. It’s the poorest excuse for a braid she thinks she’s ever seen and she doesn’t even try to hide her opinion, grimacing and letting out a shocked chuckle.

“Oh babe, this is definitely the moment where you should be glad you were always too brainy for a BTEC in hair and beauty.” Charity studies the braid for a few more seconds before dropping it and turning her gaze back to Vanessa who is looking at her in mock offence, with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. 

“Excuse me! I’ll have you know that I was the ultimate hair-braider at all my sleepovers growing up. None of the other girls would go to sleep unless I did their hair for them. They couldn’t get enough of me.” Vanessa states playfully, trying not to smirk but failing big time.

Charity raises her eyebrows and tilts her head slightly, “Oh so you’ve always had girls fawning over you then, eh? Can imagine little Vanessa loving that.” She winks. “I know how they feel though. I can’t get enough of you either.”

Charity licks her lips and reaches across the small gap in the bed between them, bringing her hand to Vanessa’s hip, squeezing gently whilst pulling her closer. Vanessa smiles widely as she brings a hand up to cup Charity’s face, her grin not faltering until soft lips meet her own. Their bodies gravitate towards each other unconsciously, seemingly out of muscle memory as the kiss deepens. Charity lets her hand wander, pulling Vanessa impossibly closer, as she reaches round to squeeze the smaller blonde’s bum, eliciting a small laugh against her lips. Vanessa breaks the kiss but keeps their faces millimetres apart. 

“Cheeky.” she whispers as Charity grins. 

She pulls back slightly as her eyes rake up Charity’s chest before meeting two lustful green orbs staring back at her. “Don’t think that by being all sexy and irresistible that I’ll just forget that you were wildly unappreciative of my handiwork.” She moves her hand down to rest on Charity’s chest. 

“Oh babe, just because your hands aren’t good at braiding hair doesn’t mean they aren’t good at anything else.” Charity uses her free hand to bring Vanessa’s to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the ends of her fingers before bringing them both to rest back on her chest. “They’re good for…reaching up cows’ bums…” She looks at Vanessa with a playful grimace, causing the small blonde to let out a genuine laugh. “They’re good for… tickling our boys until they’re laughing so hard they can’t breathe…” Vanessa lets out a small sigh as her eyes drop to their entwined hands, smiling softly in adoration. “And most importantly…” Charity squeezes her hand to make her look her in the eye once more, lowering her voice, “they’re good for getting me to scream your name.”

Even after all this time, Vanessa’s breath still catches in her throat when Charity says something that _unbelievably_ sexy to her. As soon as the words are out of the taller blonde’s mouth, Vanessa can almost _feel_ her pupils dilate with pure lust, wasting no time in crashing their lips together. She pushes Charity onto her back and manages to swing a leg over and straddle her without even stopping for air. The taller blonde’s hands make their way up Vanessa’s thighs, stopping to squeeze her hips once more as she raises her self up slightly, fighting for dominance over who is controlling the kiss. 

Vanessa simply pushes her back down onto the bed, causing Charity to land with a small huff. Sitting upright and looking down at the flushed blonde beneath her, Vanessa breathes heavily and shakes her head. She bites her lip before leaning down slowly, hovering her lips dangerously close to Charity’s ear, “I’ll show you exactly what these hands are good for and you’ll never have reason to complain again.”

She nips Charity’s earlobe and feels the blonde’s moan vibrate through her before she is pulled back to face her. Charity smirks up at her with hooded eyes.

“Just like your braid babe, do your worst.” 

Vanessa throws her head back and laughs heartedly, before bringing her eyes back to meet Charity’s, the expression on her face saying nothing other than ‘Challenge Accepted’.

**Author's Note:**

> btw I hope anyone reading this that has done any kind of hair and beauty work doesn't take offence at my BTEC remark!! I think you're amazing at what you do and I bet all your clients think the same!! ily and your marvellous hair and beauty ways <3


End file.
